


The Youngest Parker

by WaywardFairchild



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Movies - Raimi), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Harley Keener is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Hurt Peter Parker, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Oscorp - Freeform, Parker Industries, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker has brothers, Peter Parker is Pepper Potts's Biological Child, Protective Peter Parker, Richard Parker is a bad parent, Secret Relationship, Stark Industries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:35:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24328879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardFairchild/pseuds/WaywardFairchild
Summary: Richard Parker had three sons. He gave them all the same name when they were born. Their mother though gave them middle names so she could tell them apart.The youngest Parker is trying to figure out life when his oldest brother tries to control it. What will happen when he fights against his brother's plans for him.
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker, Harry Osborn/Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 94





	The Youngest Parker

Richard Parker had three sons. He gave them all the same name when they were born. Their mother though gave them middle names so she could tell them apart. Peter Benjamin Parker was the oldest. He was also the child that was going to take over the company. Peter Andrew Parker was the middle child. He was the troublemaker even at a young age. Peter James Parker was the baby. Richard devoted his life to science. To the public, the owner of Parker Industries was a noble scientist. Behind close doors, he was another story. The three brothers were his experiments for a new super-soldier serum. It worked too. Richard had got on a plane with his wife to talk with another company about the productivity of this serum. He never made it as the plane crashed killing both him and his wife. Peter Benjamin became the heir of the company but because he was only sixteen, his uncle took over the company. He started going by Benny from that day on. Peter Andrew started getting into trouble with his friend Harry Osborn. He was only thirteen at the time and the family had started calling him Drew. Peter James was only six at the time. No one knew how to explain the situation to the boy. The family called him Peter. It was a name he came accustom to so it did not really affect him much. When his family wasn’t worried about him. Peter would hide in the closet. He had always hidden there from his father. Slowly Peter James learned to deal with the world.

Years passed and the boys’ names became the next new thing. Their uncle’s death was the first trigger. Ben died when his youngest nephew was thirteen. All three boys had been there. That was when Spider-Man was first seen. No one understood who Spider-Man was or what he wanted but the hero came out of nowhere. What people didn’t know is that Spider-Man was three people. At the time thirteen-year-old Peter, twenty-year-old Drew, and twenty-six-year-old Benny were all playing the role of the hero of Queens. The three keep the media from their identity as the news focused on Benny’s marriage that leads to his two daughters and one son being born and Drew’s relationship with Harry Osborn. It seemed that the youngest Parker was forgotten as he left for MIT. The spotlight he once lived in became a shadow as his brothers got the attention. 

Peter should have made the news though. He was dating the son of Stark Industries, Harley Stark. The two had met at MIT and had kept their relationship quiet. Neither wanted anyone to know about the hidden relationship since it would be all over the tabloids. Peter and Harley started dating Sophmore year of college. Only their friends knew as the two keep their relationship silent. Peter and Harley didn’t want the media to paint their relationship. Peter also didn’t want Benny and Drew to know. When they both finally moved back to New York and moved in together, they kept it quiet not knowing how anyone would take it. It was going fine too. No one was judging them and they still worked with their respective companies. 

Until Peter applied to Stark Industries behind his brother’s back and got an interview. Peter was sitting in the lobby to meet with the interviewer. He hadn’t even told Harley about this interview. When he got called in he walked in to see Pepper Potts and the interviewer. He tried not to look to alarm. 

“It is a pleasure to meet you Mr. Parker,” the interviewer said. “I’m Ms. Troy and this is Mrs. Stark.” 

“Pleasure to meet you both,” Peter said.

“Your name is Peter James Parker. You don’t happen to be related to Peter Benjamin Parker?” the interviewer asked.

“Yes, but he doesn’t know about this interview or that I applied,” Peter said.

“It’s alright, Mr. Parker, I was just wondering why he wasn’t a reference,” She said. “Tell me why you are interested in being the personal assistant of research and development?”   


“I want to feel like I have earned something. I have worked in this area before, but working for my brother is different than working under someone else. I just want to prove to the world that I’m not just the little brother of Benny and Drew Parker,” Peter said. The lady looked at him thinking about his response but moving on.

“You have Harley Stark as a reference?” she said.

“We knew each other at MIT. I asked him before I put him down. We have been lab partners before,” Peter said. 

“Do you think you would fit here at Stark Industries?” She asked. 

“I think I could fit here. I don’t feel like I fit at Parker Industries. Everyone looks at me like I hold the sun when I obviously don’t. I want to earn respect, not have it tossed on me,” Peter said. 

“I think I heard enough,” Pepper said. Peter looked at her confused.

“How do you work under stressful situations?” Pepper asked.

“I know how to handle stress. I lived with two brothers who held the standards high for when I went through school and then when I went to college,” Peter said. Pepper nodded.

“You will be working with two geniuses who are better known for making assistants quit. Think you can handle that?” Pepper asked.

“As I said two brothers who thought they knew it all,” Peter said. “I have dealt with Harley on his mood swings if that helps form your opinion.” Pepper seemed to consider what he said. 

“I would like you to start tomorrow. When you come in find Happy Hogan when you come in and he will get your badge and lead you to where you will be working. The front desk will lead you to his office,” Pepper said as she got up. She then turned back to Peter. “Just remember I will have my people watch you, Mr. Parker.” Then she was gone. Peter looked at the interviewer who looked as terrified. Peter left heading out when he ran into Harley who looked shocked to see him. 

“Why are you here?” Harley asked. 

“I applied for a job and got an interview,” Peter said. Harley seemed surprised.

“How did your brothers take that news?” Harley asked. 

“I didn’t tell them,” Peter said. Harley looked at Peter with disbelief. “I’m going to tell Benny that I’m quitting. Maybe if I make a big public show about it, Drew will do something terrible at the gala on Friday.” 

“Your brother is going to kill you,” Harley said. 

“Serves him right,” Peter said. “He won’t treat me like an adult so I took matters into my own hand. He doesn’t let me do anything. At least here I won’t be the brother of the owner.”

“No, you just happen to be sleeping with the owner’s son,” Harley muttered. Peter smiled.

“No one has to know about that,” Peter said. 

“I’ll see you at home love,” Harley said. Peter nodded as he left to tell his brother the news.

~

Peter had bad timing. His brother was in a meeting when he got back and when he entered Drew was in there getting reprimed for whatever he did recently. 

“I can’t believe you proposed! He is the heir to Oscorp who is one of our competitors!” Benny said.

“This will be good for the companies,” Drew said as their older brother noticed Peter.

“I thought you took the day off?” Benny said.

“I did, but I need to talk to you about something,” Peter said.

“As long as you’re not engaged to the heir of Oscorp, I don’t think you can make me mad,” Benny said. Peter decided just to throw it out. 

“I quit,” Peter said. Benny and Drew looked at him confused.

“Quit what?” Drew asked.

“I was at a job interview just now,” Peter said. “I got the job.” Both brothers looked at the younger brother as they debated on what to say.

“I guess you need to leave the nest eventually,” Benny said as he turned to look at a folder on his desk. Peter couldn’t believe it. His brother wasn’t yelling.

“Wait, he tells you he quits and is going to work for…” Drew looked at him.

“Stark Industries,” Peter said. Benny looked up now. 

“Say that again,” Benny said.

“Stark Industries. It’s an assistant job but it pays well,” Peter said.

“No. You will call them back and quit,” Benny said.

“I already told Mrs. Stark that I will be taking the job,” Peter said. Benny slammed down his fist on the desk. The wood broke under his fist.

“That was not a question. You will do as I said,” Benny said. Drew looked at Peter with pity. Drew had tried to leave to work for Oscorp. That fight lasts a week. The only difference was Peter was living on his own and Drew had been living with Benny at the time. 

“I got to go. My boyfriend is expecting me home so we can celebrate because he is actually excited that I got the job,” Peter said. He left the room. He was freed even if it felt like the argument was most likely not over yet. Peter knew another fight would come in the following weeks but he was unsure of what would exactly happen. Benny and Drew looked between each other as they discussed their brother’s revelation of a boyfriend. 

~

Peter got to his new job early. He didn’t want to make Pepper doubt his abilities. When he got there, he was lead to Happy Hogan’s office. Happy didn’t seem excited to be giving Peter clearance. 

“You betray the Stark family and I will personally blacklist you,” Happy said. Peter nodded as he was lead to a lab that looked bigger than Drew’s lab. It kinda reminds Peter of a nightmare lab with how big, but Peter knew that lab was smaller than this lab. Tony Stark was working at one of the stations as Happy lead him over.

“Tony, Pepper got you a new assistant,” Happy said. “Try to get rid of this one within a week.” Tony looked up at the boy and smiled.

“Tony Stark and you are?”

“Peter Parker but I prefer to just go by Peter, not Parker,” Peter said. Tony looked at the boy confused before looking at Happy.

“This is one of the Parker boys?” Tony asked. Harley entered with Pepper. Peter wanted to go hid behind Harley but he decided that he better not. 

“Yes,” Peter said. “But I rather not talk about them.”

“He got disowned last night,” Harley said. Peter stared at him. “What? You told me as much last night when we were talking about their reactions. I mean your brother basically went as  savage on you as he went on your other brother for proposing.” 

“Benny is just overprotective,” Peter said. 

“You two know each other?” Tony said.

“They went to MIT together,” Pepper informed Tony. “Don’t be too hard on the boy. He seems like a good kid.” Tony nodded as he looked between the two boys. Peter looked like he went to say something and Harley was just looking the boy over. The two stayed quiet before realizing they were staring and turned to Tony. 

“So what can our assistant do?” Harley asked. Tony looked at Pepper who gave him a look. Tony sighed as he looked the boy over.

“For now just help Harley with his project. If I need you or Harley I will let you both know,” Tony said turning back to his project. Peter nodded as he followed Harley to his station who should him what he had been working on. Peter learned quickly that his boyfriend’s dad liked to keep the music up in the labs. Peter figured he would need his headphones for the next few days. His hearing was taking a beating. When they left Peter told Harley as much. 

“Dad has always done that,” Harley said. Peter nodded as he went in search of the headphones. When he realized that he left them at his brother’s lab, he groaned. Harley came into the room confused.

“I left them with Drew,” he explained. Harry seemed to understand and asked if he would like to borrow some. 

“No these were specific to my hearing,” Peter said. “I would have to redesign the headphones to have anything close.” 

“I can help you with them,” Harley suggested. Peter looked at him feeling bad but then he pulled out his designs and the two worked on them. Peter felt in peace working with Harley on the projects as they spent most of the night getting the headphones to a level that would help Peter’s ears.

~

Tony realized quickly that Peter and Harley worked well together. He also noticed some weird quirks about their assistant. Peter would wear headphones instead of asking Tony to turn down the music. Harley explains that Peter had sensitive hearing. Peter never mentioned it. Tony also watched Peter get hurt and just shrug it off. The boy was nothing like his son who would stop what he was doing. Peter seemed to be used to working through injuries. Harley seemed to always have to stop the other boy. Peter also had this thing about knowing where Harley was in a room. Tony noticed the boys gravitate to each other. He told this all to Pepper who just told him their son was dating Peter and just not telling them. Tony figured he would try to get to know the boy. Once he did he started to like Peter. He was nice and always respectable. Tony like Peter and he was obviously good for his son. So when Peter hurt himself in the lab, Tony moved to check on the boy with Harley. Peter had cut his hand pretty bad.

“I’m fine,” Peter said as both Harley and Tony dragged him to MedBay. Helen saw the two caring for their new assistant and looked confused.

“He cut his hand pretty bad,” Tony explained. She had Peter sit on a bed as she got everything. She removed the cloth and cleaned his hand only to see a scar. Peter looked at it impressed.

“I think that is the fastest I have healed,” He said. 

“You cut that really deep,” Harley said looking at his boyfriend’s hand. 

“I might have advance healing,” Peter said. 

“You might have advance healing?” Harley repeated.

“It something my brothers and I just got used to,” Peter said with a shrug. “I normally forget about it until someone reminds me.”

“You forget that you have advance healing?!” Harley asked. Peter now felt bad because Harley was worried about something when he was perfectly fine. Pepper ran in looking at the boys.

“Tony, FRIDAY told me Peter was in MedBay. Why is Peter in MedBay?” Pepper asked. Helen looked at the boy’s hand again.

“Have you ever tested this out?” Helen asked. Peter looked at Harley and sighed.

“I never did, but Richard tested it out when we were younger. Benny told me that he tested it but I have few memories and when we went to look for all the notes he took, we couldn’t find them,” Peter said. Helen looked at him confused.

“Your father…” Helen began but Peter held up his hand.

“My only memories of Richard Parker were not fatherly so please don’t call him that,” Peter said. 

“Richard knew about this healing?” Helen said. Peter looked at her like he didn’t know what to say. Benny and Drew never told him not to say anything about what happened but it felt like an unspoken agreement between the boys.

“You could say that,” Peter said.

“You seemed surprised that it was already fine,” Helen said. Peter looked at Harley who was looking grim. 

“I never tested it but last time… last time I got hurt really bad it took a bit to heal,” Peter said. Helen nodded. 

“Were you born with this ability or…?” Helen started to asked. 

“I got the ability when I was really young,” Peter said. “I don’t remember how, but I know that it was something Richard was working on. Benny and Drew would know better than me. I was only six when he finished the project he was working on. They were teens by then.”

“So you don’t know anything about this?” Helen asked.

“No, I mean Benny did a test but we are unsure if Richard repeated the experiment on all three or if he changed it,” Peter said. 

“Do you mind if I run some tests?” Helen asked. Peter thought for a minute.

“No, I rather not have that information out in the world,” Peter said. Helen nodded. 

“Well then you are good to go,” Helen said. “Please don’t come back here for anything that will heal in a second.”

“I’ll make sure not to unless its something serious,” Peter said before he jumped off the bed. Harley seemed to distance himself from his boyfriend which worried Peter. 

“So is there something you would like to tell us?” Tony asked.

“I heal fast,” Peter said more focused on Harley. 

“Well I think you can take the rest of the day to make sure your hand is fine,” Tony said as Harley looked at him.

“Dad, I have a few errands to take care of,” Harley said. Tony nodded as both boys left. Harley did not say anything until they were back home. As soon as they entered Harley pushed Peter to the wall and kissed him. Peter pulled away looking at him confused.

“You aren’t mad?” Peter asked. 

“I am furious right now but I have been wanting to kiss you since we left,” Harley said.

“I should have told you,” Peter said. Harley didn’t say a thing. “I should have told you about a lot of things but I was scared that you would leave me.” 

“I wouldn’t leave you,” Harley said. Peter thought about it before he pushed Harley back before leading him to the couch. His boyfriend looked at him confused as they sat there.

“Richard was trying to recreate a super-soldier serum based on everything my brothers and uncle found once he died. He didn’t want to test it on anyone he couldn’t trust so he tested it on my brothers and me. He started when Benny was five and Drew was two. As soon as I was born he started giving it to me as well,” Peter said. Harley watched him. “He used spider DNA when he was messing with the last formula. Whatever he did work apparently because in his notes he mentioned a seller wanted the perfected formula. Benny thinks that someone had him killed for his research. We can’t find anything to see what was even done. Benny did a few tests but he only tested on himself. I was still pretty young at the time and he didn’t want to mess with it. All we know is that it affects his daughters and son as well.”

“How did no one notice?” Harley asked. 

“Richard never took us anywhere and when he did it was on days we were not showing signs of the experiments, if we were he just said we were ill,” Peter said.

“You said spider DNA?” Harley asked.

“Like Spider-Man. Benny, Drew, and I are all the heroes in question,” Peter said. Harley looked at him more concerned. 

“You are out there risking your life?” Harley asked.

“You do the same thing except you wear a tin suit,” Peter said. 

“I guess but now I will be worried about you,” Harley said. Peter smiled at his boyfriend. 

“I’m perfectly fine,” Peter said. “Now can we return to kissing or are you still mad at me?” Harley laughed at the boy as he went to kiss him when they heard a knock on the door. Peter got up and looked at Harley before he went to answer it to see Drew. 

“Hey,” Drew said.

“What are you doing here?” Peter asked.

“Who is it Parker?” Harley said walking behind Peter. He saw Drew who sized up the boy before realizing who it is. 

“I came to talk to you about Benny but I see you have a guest,” Drew said with a smug smile. 

“Drew, this is Harley Stark, my boyfriend. Harls, this is Peter Andrew Parker, my brother,” Peter said. 

“Nice to meet you,” Harley said. He held out his hand and Drew took it politely. “Would you like to come in? I can leave for a few and run those errands that I told Dad I was running?”

“No, you can stay,” Drew said as he entered looking at the place. “Nice pad, Petey.” 

“What is wrong with Benny?” Peter asked as he closed the door.

“He is pissed at me now if you want to try to get in his good grace. Norman just passed so Harry and I went to Vegas and kind of eloped,” Drew said looking at the pictures.

“I think Benny is still pissed about me leaving Parker Industries,” Peter said. Drew looking at him like he was crazy.

“You are dating Harley Stark. Benny won’t shut up about him,” Drew said. Peter rolled his eyes.

“I left Parker Industries,” Peter said.

“Not your best move but an understandable move,” Drew said as someone knocked on the door.

“That better not be Harry,” Peter said. 

“Harry has a business meeting with Stark Industries,” Drew said. Peter opened the door to see Benny. Benny saw Drew and was over at him yelling about how he messed up the Parker family name.

“Is this normal?” Harley asked.

“Yes,” Peter said. “Benny that is enough. You are in my house yelling when I didn’t even invite you.” Benny turned to him looking annoyed.

“I’m sorry but you left the family company,” Benny said. 

“Well this is my house and I won’t have you fighting here so either accept Drew’s marriage or leave because my boyfriend and I were planning on getting the good champagne out to celebrate,” Peter lied. He just wanted Benny gone. Harley went to the kitchen as if it might be a refugee from the fighting. 

“Drew shouldn’t have married an Osborn,” Benny said. 

“What if I was to marry a Stark?” Peter asked. Benny laughed which surprised his brothers.

“Oh so now you’re going to get married?” Benny said. Another knock surprised the brothers. Peter got the door only to see Tony and Pepper. They looked at the boy surprised.

“I think we got the wrong address,” Tony said. Peter turned to the kitchen.

“Harley, it is for you,” Peter said. Harley came out confused before he saw his parents and a surprised Benny. 

“I think you should leave Benny,” Drew said. “Before Peter gets mad and throws you out.” Benny just left as if he had too many surprises. Harley leads his parents and sister who had been hiding behind her parents in.

“Sorry about that,” Drew said. 

“Please tell me you took his name,” Peter said.

“You are now looking at Peter Andrew Parker-Osborn,” Drew said proudly.

“You keep Parker?” Peter said.

“You won’t?” Drew asked. 

“I’m taking my boyfriend’s name when we get married,” Peter said.

“You have high opinions of yourself, Parker,” Harley said before he looked at his parents. “Why the surprise visit?” 

“Your mother was worried about you,” Tony said.

“You hadn’t answered me,” Pepper said. 

“Peter and I were discussing some stuff and then Drew came over,” Harley said. Pepper looked at the other boy. Morgan looked at the living room as if she had one task. She smiled when she found a picture of her. 

“You do love me!” Morgan said. Harley rolled his eyes. The pictures were a mix of family and friends with a bunch from their time at MIT. 

“Tell Harry congrats for me,” Peter said. 

“You promised champagne which I know you only did because you know Benny hates it but I still expect it,” Drew said. 

“I’ll go get it then,” Peter said. “Wouldn’t want my favorite brother to go without getting drunk.”

“You are so funny,” Drew said. He sat on the couch as Peter went to the kitchen. Harley looked like he was trying to figure out what to tell his parents. Peter got the champagne and a few glasses for everyone besides Morgan. He grabbed the sparkling cider for her that he kept for April, Ben, and Mayday; his nieces and nephew when they held parties. He went out to Tony smiling at his son. Drew and Pepper were talking about business. Morgan had the TV on watching some drama. Peter set down the glasses. 

“I brought some cider for Morgan,” He told Pepper. 

“Peter is like that with April, Ben, and Mayday as well,” Drew said. “He is amazing with kids. He was almost a father once before college but the girl lost the child.”

“Then she broke my heart and I meet Harley,” Peter said with a grin as Harley sat down next to him handing him a glass. 

“How made do you think Benny will be when I come in on Monday?” Drew asked.

“Might want to have your letter of resignation ready,” Peter said.

“I think Harry has a spot at Oscorp for me still,” Drew said.

“If not, we always except great minds at Stark Industries,” Pepper said. 

“I don’t know if I can handle more than one Parker after this one got hurt today,” Tony said.

“You got hurt?” Drew asked.

“It was a simple cut,” Peter said.

“How fast?” Drew asked.

“Not long. I think I freaked out the doctor at MedBay,” Peter said.

“You were bleeding?” Drew said.

“He said he has fast healing,” Harley said. “Which explains why he never has…” 

“Not in front of your parents,” Peter interrupted knowing where Harley was going. 

“They have heard worse from me,” Harley said. 

“Please tell me Harley is in on the family secret. I would prefer someone who has your back,” Drew said.

“That was actually what we were talking about before you arrived,” Harley said. 

“What did Harley tell you all?” Peter asked.

“That you two have been dating for four years now,” Tony said. 

“I was actually planning on asking Peter to meet you two soon,” Harley said. “You know properly not in the labs at Stark Industries.” Drew’s phone binged and he smiled until he read the message. 

“Hey Morgan can I turn on the news?” Drew asked. She nodded handing him the remote. Peter went to ask him what when it pulled up to a press conference. Benny was standing front and center.

“A lot of people have asked me lately about my family and why Peter James hasn’t been seen around. I am here to take care of the rumors,” Benny said to the reporters. “My youngest brother has left Parker Industries due to finding work in a different environment. There as also been rumors surrounding him working at Stark Industries. I will state that this is true as he is currently working there. I do not know what he is doing but he left Parker Industries on good terms. About the rumors surround Peter Andrew, my other brother is in fact engaged and married to Harry Osborn. I was not at the wedding nor was I told of the event as they did not plan a wedding. The two are currently dating. As of right now, Peter Andrew will be working for Parker Industries.”

“Mr. Parker what about the Spider-Man rumor?” a reporter yelled. Benny looked annoyed but turned to the reporters with his fake press smile.

“The rumor that Spider-Man is connected to Parker Industries is in fact true. Spider-Man has been a part of our team for years. That is simply because…” Benny looked like he was trying to find words. “I am Spider-Man.” The reporters flooded him with questions as two bodyguards got him out of the room. 

“What the-” Peter and Drew said as the room around them was focused on what just happened. 

~

Peter James Parker was in a room with his brothers. Something he normally hated, but now he could tolerate. Since the news that Benny was Spider-Man, people had associated the hero with the man. Parker Industries was looked at for being the company that created Spider-Man. Being Spider-Man meant hearing people call him by his name but be talking about his older brother. Benny seemed to come around to Harry and Harley as he seemed to realize he could tell his brothers no anymore because they would just leave. Drew ended up going to Oscorp so he could work on his own. Peter though got a promotion. He was now just working with Tony and Harley as they worked together still. Currently the families were at a gala. Peter had talked with his nieces and nephew and danced with his boyfriend a few times. He was sitting at a table when Harley pulled him away to look out at the view from the balcony. Peter loved the view and when he went to turn and tell Harley, he saw his boyfriend on one knee. 

“I have a whole speech but I don’t think I can say any of it without getting sick and panicked,” Harley said. 

“You already know my answer, Princess,” Peter said. As he pulled Harley up and kissed the other boy. Peter James Stark sounded better in Peter’s mind anyways. 

**Author's Note:**

> PARKNER SERVER: https://discord.gg/udFM7MYvBB


End file.
